Time Travel
by han young hee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berbeda masa dan waktu, bertemu dalam suatu takdir yang membuat mereka saling berbagi kisah dan kasih. Akankah mereka dapat bersatu? a/n: KYUMIN FICTION. Don't like don't read! Boyslove/Yaoi


Allohaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Long time no see huhu setelah hiatus ujian nasional, saya balik nih membawa cerita baru...

FF ini remake dari drama... hayo apa? Wkwk yang bisa nebak dapet kecup mesra dari saya. Biar ga bingung, drama ini menceritakan tentang seseorang yang melintasi waktu ke masa depan atau bahasa kerennya... TIME TRAVEL. Time travel sebenarnya science fantasy. Dan janga bingung kalau setting tempatnya berubah-ubah. Tapi, semakin bingung semakin bagus (?)

Title: Time Travel

Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan lainnya menyusul.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Boys Love! Don't like don't read.

Happy reading,

**Tahun** **1694, 20****th**** Masa Pemerintahan Raja Suk Jong**

Malam semakin menuju ke peraduannya. Suara binatang malam pun semakin menambah semarak malam yang sunyi. Satu, dua jangkrik malam mulai bercicit bersahut-sahutan. Malam ini angin masih semilir membelah kesunyian malam. Sejuk. Dan masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Ratu In Hyun pun masih dengan kegiatannya. Ia sedang menulis sebuah surat –mungkin. Atau sebuah curahan hati? Karena pasalnya, Ratu In Hyun saat ini sedang dalam masa pengasingan dari kerajaan. Hal ini membuat Ratu In Hyun bersedih selama lima tahun belakangan masa pengasingannya. Terus bersedih hati, tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Tinta demi tinta ia torehkan dalam secarik kertas yang menjadi saksi bisunya. Namun, Ratu In Hyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terdengar pergerakan berarti dari luar ruangannya.

'_Mereka lagi,'_ batinnya gusar. Namun ia tidak menunjukkan gerakan yang menandakan bahwa ia gelisah dengan 'sesuatu' di luar ruangannya itu. Ratu In Hyun terus melanjutkan kegiatannya walau kali ini tangannya sedikit gemetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Perlahan, air mata pun seolah ingin melesak keluar dari sudut mata beningnya. Namun, ia tetap mencoba tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mulai memejamkan matanya tenang.

'_Datanglah'_

**Slash!**

**Krak.**

Dengan gerakan cepat, seorang pemuda segera menebas salah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang telah berhasil masuk ke ruangan Ratu In Hyun. Darah itu membasahi tulisan yang berada di atas nakas kecil tepat di hadapan Ratu In Hyun –curahan hatinya.

Ratu In Hyun menatap kaget kehadiran pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu, sekaligus kaget dengan mayat yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun ia berusaha tetap menunjukkan sikap tenang. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar di bawah nakas tempat mayat itu tergeletak. Hanya linangan air mata yang kini dapat menggambarkan perasaan Ratu In Hyun. Takut. Sangat takut.

Dengan membungkuk hormat, pemuda tersebut segera menyingkirkan mayat yang tergeletak itu dan kembali dengan menutup ruangan Ratu In Hyun. Ia menatap Ratu In Hyun dengan tatapan menenangkan dan seolah memberi isyarat, _'Semuanya telah berlalu'_

**Seoul, 2013**

Musim dingin tiba. Kota Seoul di malam hari pun menjelma menjadi kota putih yang di selimuti butiran salju yang halus di sana-sini. Jalan-jalan utama tertutup salju, sehingga sebagian orang memilih berjalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar menuju ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Musim dingin terkadang menjadi musim _favorite_ bagi beberapa orang. Hawa dingin yang merebak terkadang memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka. Angin yang bertiup bersamaan dengan salju yang turun pun menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kemudian salju-salju itu turun mengenai pakaian dan penutup kepala mereka.

Tidak terkecuali lelaki manis yang berjalan sambil merapatkan _coat_ panjangnya dan membenarkan letak syal yang menutupi leher jenjangnya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menuju tempat yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Walau begitu, ia terlihat sangat menikmati hawa dingin yang menyusup melalui celah _coat_ ke dalam kulitnya yang putih halus. Sambil terus tersenyum kecil, ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Tak jarang ia meniup-niup tangannya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kebekuan di jari-jarinya. Lucu.

"Sungmin," terdengar suara dari sisi kiri Sungmin dan sontak membuat Sungmin sang pemilik langkah berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Ia menyipitkan pandangannya untuk mememastikan dengan jelas.

'_Oh , tidak. Tidak dia lagi!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, pemuda manis ini yang dipanggil Sungmin ini hendak mengambil langkah seribu. Namun terlambat, pergelangan mungilnya itu sudah di tahan oleh sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Cengiran dan senyuman lembut pun segera ditujukan untuk Sungmin. Namun sayang sekali, pemuda manis itu tampaknya tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Malah yang telihat kini, Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas sebagai tanggapan.

"Apa lag… Yah! Yah-yah Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapan Sungmin terputus seiring dengan gerakan Siwon yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Siwon memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan membuat Sungmin sedikit sesak. Lalu pemuda manis itu mencoba memukul-mukul lengan Siwon dengan brutal agar pemuda kekar itu melepaskan pelukannya.

**Buk. Buk. Buk.**

"Sungmin. Sakit. Demi Tuhan!" Siwon mengaduh menerima pukulan _martial art_ secara bertubi-tubi dan menyisakan Sungmin yang terengah-engah dengan aksi penyelamatan diri –menurutnya. Namun tanpa disadari, ada lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata rubah itu. Sungmin menangis. Tidak lama, ia mulai terisak dan kembali memukul Siwon dengan brutal. Siwon hanya menerima saja tanpa berniat protes. Lalu sejurus kemudian Sungmin terduduk dengan isakan kecil.

"Sungmin? Ada apa?"

**1694, 20****th**** Masa Pemerintahan Raja Suk Jong**

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti ruangan ini. Tenang, namun sebenarnya penuh gejolak.

Ratu In Hyun masih diam. Pemuda di hadapannya pun hanya menunduk dan tidak berani untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Ia menunggu sampai Ratu In Hyun yang memulai.

Masih hening sampai beberapa saat lamanya.

Namun kemudian, dengan suara sedikit bergetar Ratu In Hyun membuka mulutnya, "B-bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?"

Pemuda itu tetap menunduk, tidak berani memandang ke arah Ratu In Hyun. "Saya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Maka, saya memang sengaja berjaga di tempat yang sekiranya dapat melihat pergerakan mereka dengan jelas. Maafkan kelancangan saya, Ratu."

Ratu In Hyun tersenyum –walau sedikit dipaksakan. Kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak Kyuhyun, aku sangat menghargai jasamu melindungiku. Terimakasih."

"Tidak Ratu, itu memang sudah tugas saya sebagai abdi kerajaan," pemuda itu –Kyuhyun, menunduk dalam. Namun Ratu In Hyun terlihat tidak sependapat dengan pernyataan itu. Ia segera menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau adalah administrator kerajaan, pegawai Raja yang berpendidikan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _scholar_ sepertimu, ikut bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatanku?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Ratu. Namun, mereka sudah mulai bergerak untuk melakukan konspirasi lebih jauh. Saya tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Maksudmu?" Ratu In Hyun berubah serius menanggapi penyataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir.

"Mereka mulai merencanakan…" Kyuhyun menghela ucapannya sejenak. "…penggulingan berdarah untuk Ratu"

Bagai tersengat listrik mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Ratu In Hyun mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Ternyata berada dalam pengasingan selama lima tahun belum cukup bagi mereka. Haruskah dirinya mati lebih dahulu, baru keserakahan mereka dapat terpenuhi?

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui rencana mereka ingin membunuhku hari ini?" terselip kekesalan dalam nada bicara Ratu In Hyun, namun lagi-lagi semua itu harus tertutupi dengan status Ratu yang masih disandangnya. Seorang Ratu haruslah anggun, tenang dan menjaga wibawanya dalam keadaan apapun tanpa terkecuali. Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Walau pada kenyataannya ia adalah Ratu yang terasingkan.

"Sebelumnya, saya menemukan ini," Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan _hanja_. Ratu memperhatikannya kertas dalam genggamannya sejenak dan kemudian mulai membaca dengan seksama.

Di kertas itu tertulis rencana konspirasi berdarah yang akan dilakukan para Menteri dalam misi melenyapkan Ratu In Hyun. Sudah jelas terbaca, jika Ratu In Hyun lenyap, maka Jang Hee Bin selaku selir Raja dapat maju menggantikan posisi Permaisuri yang disandang Ratu In Hyun selama ini. Dengan begitu, para Menteri akan mendapatkan imbalan yang tidak terhingga dari Selir Jang Hee Bin.

Ratu In Hyun kembali terdiam.

"Saya akan menggunakan nyawa saya untuk melindungi Ratu. Setidaknya sampai Ratu dapat kembali memasuki kerajaan," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Terselip perasaan lega dalam benak Ratu In Hyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada abdi kerajaan yang menginginkannya kembali menjadi Ratu pendamping Raja. Ratu In Hyun menghela nafas pendek, lalu kemudian tersenyum.

**Seoul, 2013**

Bulir salju masih turun. Bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Suasana dingin pun langsung menyeruak tanpa ampun ke segala penjuru ruangan. Terbuka sedikit saja, rasa dingin itu langsung dapat masuk dan melilit persendian tulang dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Dengan dingin yang menyergap di malam yang bersalju seperti ini, sebagian mencari kehangatan dengan saling berpelukan, dan sebagian lagi tidak peduli. Seberapapun usaha kita untuk menghangatkan diri, toh ia juga akan kembali lagi. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh lelaki manis yang kini tengah menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Mata sayu nan tegas itu kini menyiratkan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

Dihadapannya –masih setia memandangi Sungmin, Siwon bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Sungmin menangis dihadapannya, kemudian ia memutuskan mengajak Sungmin –kekasihnya itu memasuki sebuah _café_ untuk sekedar mencari kehangatan. Namun, sejak satu jam yang lalu pula, ia dan Sungmin belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Sudah tiga gelas _coffee latte_ ia habiskan, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan memulai percakapan.

Namun Siwon harus menunggu. Ya… Ia harus menunggu. Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis. Mungkin, bisa dikatakan, ini adalah kali pertama Siwon melihat Sungmin tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Apa yang sedang mengganggunya? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Mengapa pandangannya sarat akan kesedihan dan… sulit diartikan?

Siwon mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya pada sisi terbuka gelas coffee-nya. Gusar? –tentu saja.

Sungmin mulai memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon. Mata berair itu masih telihat jelas dalam pandangan Siwon.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya," ucap Sungmin _final_ dengan nada yang cukup tenang. Namun, seakan berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Sungmin, Siwon yang tidak mengetahui ada apa sebenernya, hanya dapat mengerenyitkan dahinya –bingung.

"M-min? Ad…" Siwon hendak melakukan pembelaan.

Sungmin memotong, "Kibum, apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" sorot mata Sungmin yang semula tenang, sekarang terlihat lebih tajam. Mata itu seolah menelisik dan menuntut jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya, yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kibum? Jangan bercanda, Sungmin. Kau pun tahu kami berpisah sejak satu tahun lalu, sayang." Siwon mulai mengeras melakukan pembelaan. Apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin bicarakan? –pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Busan, Jeju, dan Bali, apa semua tempat itu diperuntukkan untuk perjalanan bisnis? Dan lagi, kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari, Siwon. Lebih dari aku menemuimu," Sungmin menghela. Ia tidak menyangka semua yang ia simpan nyatanya malah menjadi bom waktu bagi dirinya. Kekesalan yang menumpuk dan semua kepura-puraanya selama ini cukup merubahnya menjadi seorang dungu yang menutup telinga dan matanya dari kenyataan yang ada. Ia melihat, tetapi tidak ingin melihat. Dan mendengar, namun serta merta mengabaikannya bagai angin lalu.

"Aku tahu kau mendua, namun aku diam saja. Dan untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar sudah lelah, Siwon-ah." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada bergetar. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan amarah dan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak seperti sebelumnya. Cukup memalukan jika dia harus menghajar Siwon ditengah kerumunan seperti ini. Walau mereka sama-sama pria, namun Sungmin masih menghargainya –setidaknya.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Siwon terpaku mendengar penyataan Sungmin. Ia kira selama ini… Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya. Dan ia baru menyadari…

Diam, bukan berarti tidak tahu.

"Min, kumohon, kau hanya salah paham," Siwon beralibi, namun seketika Sungmin tersenyum sinis. Ia segera menyeka kasar air matanya. "Jadi, kebodohanku selama satu tahun berdiam diri, kau sebut salah paham?" senyum itu semakin menguar. "Baik, jelaskan bagian mana yang salah dengan pernyataanku?"

Siwon terdiam. Cukup telak pukulan Sungmin kali ini. Ia tidak dapat berdalih lagi. Salahnya. Memang salahnya. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan keduanya. Memang awalnya Siwon dan Kibum telah berpisah. Namun… Hei, siapa yang benar-benar akan berpisah jika mereka terus bertemu setiap hari? Kibum adalah sekretaris pribadi Siwon. Pria itu sangat cekatan dan pintar, siapa yang rela kehilangan sekretaris sehebat dirinya? Bahkan Kibum merupakan aset perusahaan. Tender-tender besar dan mega proyek sering Siwon menangkan dalam kurun waktu semenjak Kibum bergabung dengan perusahaannya. Terhitung, sudah tiga tahun mereka saling mengenal. Beberapa bulan mereka 'putus' dikarenakan Kibum harus menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya, walau pada akhirnya wanita tersebut hanya menjadi kedok kebohongannya agar terus bisa bersama pria yang sangat ia cintai. Dan Siwon yang rapuh pun bertemu Sungmin yang memiliki kepribadian seperti Kibum. Hangat, perhatian dan penuh cinta. Disatu sisi, Siwon benar-benar merasa terikat dengan sosok Kibum, dan disisi lain, ia tidak dapat meninggalkan Sungmin. Semua seperti mimpi, dan keduanya sungguh membahagiakan. Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia belum siap kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak.

"Sungmin kumohon…" Siwon mencoba menggenggam tangan halus Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dengan enggan. Ia sudah lelah, Demi Tuhan.

"Beri aku kesempatan," Siwon menatap Sungmin dalam. Walau bagaimanapun, Siwon adalah kekasihnya selama satu tahun ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin dapat secepat itu berpaling hati dan mengabaikannya? Sungmin sedikit tergoyah melihat tatapan mengiba Siwon.

'_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sudah cukup menjadi orang dungu selama satu tahun ini,'_ pikirannya memerintahkan seperti itu, namun hatinya… Hatinya seolah memberontak. Ia masih mencintainya!

Inilah yang dikatakan para pujangga terkenal, bahwa cinta dapat melumpuhkan logika dan tidak dapat di selesaikan secara logis.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Gotcha! Sungmin mulai tertarik lagi dengan tawaran Siwon. Apa ini tandanya, Sungmin mengizinkan dirinya untuk jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Entahlah.

"Terus bersamamu," Siwon menjawab dengan cepat. Sungmin mendelik. Siwon menghela, "Terus bersamamu dan bersama Kibum secara bersamaan."

**Plok.**

Seperti tertimpa beton berat dari langit. Seperti itulah perasaan dan pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Sakit. Sesak. Dan mengejutkan.

**Plak!**

Sungmin menampar Siwon dengan keras, dan akhirnya membuat sang empunya pipi pun meringis sekaligus terkejut. Tak lupa beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan kejadian itu kini mulai berbisik dan menunggu kelanjutan 'adegan' dari pertengkaran Sungmin dan Siwon.

Satu lawan satu.

Sungmin terkejut karena pernyataan Siwon, dan Siwon terkejut karena tamparan Sungmin. Cukup adil.

"Kau gila? Apa aku terlihat terlalu menyedihkan di matamu, hah?!" Sungmin tersulut emosi. Cukup dengan Siwon yang bermain belakang darinya, apa sekarang pria dihadapannya ini berniat untuk bermain dihadapannya? –Gila.

Siwon berusaha menenangkan Sungmin, namun tidak bisa. Pria gila dihadapannya sudah membuka kotak kemarahan yang tersimpan cukup rapat selama satu tahun belakangan. Kotak itu seperti sebongkah petasan, yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak bahan penyusun yang bersifat eksplosif. Sehingga, jika tersulut api, maka dengan seketika… Bum! Meledak.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, saya harap kalian tidak membuat keributan dengan bertengkar disini," seorang pelayan _café_ mencoba menegur pertengkaran Sungmin dan Siwon. Namun pelayan _café_ tersebut malah mendapat delikan sinis dari keduanya secara bersamaan. Mereka baru menyadari ternyata mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratis di _café_ yang awalnya menjadi tempat untuk saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Oh, jangan salahkan Sungmin yang terbakar emosinya karena Siwon. Dan… Jangan salahkan Siwon pula, karena Sungmin yang berteriak sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Entah, siapa yang paling bersalah disini. Sungguh…–dilema.

Dengan tergesa, Sungmin meninggalkan _café_ menuju keluar. Rasanya udara luar yang dingin lebih baik daripada harus di dalam bersama Siwon yang sudah gila –menurut Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang tergesa, Siwon melesak mengikutinya dengan tak lupa meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk membayar.

"Min. Sungmin-ah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," panggilnya setengah berteriak. Namun sepertinya sang pemilik nama enggan untuk mendengar panggilan tersebut. Kaki mungilnya terus saja melangkah, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat.

Beruntung ada _taxi_ yang tertangkap oleh pandangan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu bergegas memasuki _taxi_ tersebut dan menyisakan Siwon yang mengumpat kesal melihat kepergian Sungmin. Pria bertubuh tegap itu menendang apa saja yang berada di dekatnya sebagai ungkapan rasa kesalnya. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin sangat tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Tapi… Bukankah mereka belum putus? Belum terucap kata perpisahan, bukan? Siwon tersenyum lebar dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ini tandanya…

–Siwon masih kekasih Sungmin.

**Reviewnya ya… Hehe ga ada siders=update cepat**


End file.
